leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Morgana/@comment-20434720-20140813215123/@comment-24090792-20140814042112
ok i'll walk down this path with you for a little. let us first assume the worst scenario in whcih the mid player is extremy dumb to let morgana use her ulti first on him within less than 400 range ( if she used her ulti at its full range than its waisted as just one step is enoguh to break the leash ) because she was unable to land q first on him due to minions or having him evading it ( see the contradiction here - he is dumb to let her ulti hug him but in the same time he is smart because he is able to counter her q ) AND in mid morgana she max her shield last AND the fact that you are just looking for an escape even if you can turn the table and kill her with many immobile picks so lets see : 1 - brand - a single pillar ( even if it was leveled only once ) can take out her shield than you can swiftly stun her for 2 sec ( immposible to miss on that short a range and with morgana's base move speed ) and walk away in much less than the 3 sec her ulti takes to stun you 2 - syndra - a single q or w takes her shield out than you can push AND stun her in the same time with e 3 - annie - try to maintain 3 stakes so when she ulti you use 1 spell to break shield and the next one to stun and even if you cant do that just drop tibbers in front of you and raise your shield before getting stunned ( 20 magic resist early when no one builds void staff is no joke and being annie you build beefy early ) and let tibbers take q and damage her for you 4 - galio - DUH, good luck tickling his rough rock a** fella 5 - donger - can you take all of his turrets ( including rq ) spanking for 3 sec ? and the donger is about farm and siege so he wont be at your range and his turrets will block your q easily 6 - malza - with this guy around YOU are the one who should expect to farm under tower all of lanning time and if you went ballzy and closed the gap with him to ulti he will just unload his combo on you along with 2 voidlings and you are dead in less than 3 sec even if his r didnt cc you ( 2 voidlings OP ) 7 - lux/xerath/ziggs - 400 range near them ?????????? 8 - karthus/anivia - they are about farming so they wont be in your reach because they dont want any kind of confrontation during lanning phase and they have the tools they need to stay away ( karthus farm with q and anivia aa range and wall and passive ) 9 - talon ( i wouldnt consider him totaly immobile since his blink is usable on minions and his stealth and speed bosst ) play aggressive early and farm her like a minion later during just that 1 sec silence of yours and try to use minions to blink and juke her out since your blink is 700 range and your ulti gives you 40% speed boost to your already high 350 move speed base and its much more shorter on cd than her ulti the only champs i see mid morgana give trouble for are veigar, tf and maybe velkoz but isn't it normal for a certain champ in LoL to give trouble ( just trouble so you must use your brain a little and not total counter ) to 3 or 4 other champs and remain "healthy" in terms of balance ? ( unlike other champs who not only cause trouble to a few but TOTALY F**KZ UP MOST other champs and classes and still no one whines about them becaus the majority mains them maybe and having good time climbing on them )